Lumpus' Last Stand
Plot The time has come for Scoutmaster Lumpus to do the laundry again, but Lumpus is too lazy to do any laundry. Slinkman points out that today's the last available day to actually do it and that the campers have been wearing the same filthy clothes for most of the summer. Lumpus suggests that the campers simply turn their clothes inside out, but when Lumpus tries doing it to his own clothes, they stink too much for it to work, so Lumpus and the campers go to the laundromat in Prickly Pines so everyone can do their laundry. Lumpus feels bad about having to do that, but Slink-man attempts to comfort him by putting on his socks. However, Lumpus only has one sock to put on as he might've lost the rest at the laundromat. Lumpus soon raises a ruckus about his situation. That night, he writes a letter to Slinkman saying that he's going to run off into the woods, where he won't have to worry about the hassles of laundry. But then his bare foot steps into a jar of blue ink, and it matches his one sock. Lumpus decides to try something out. And he knows that it's either going to make him a genius the world has ever known, or make him seen like he's really crazy. The next day, he presents himself to the Bean Scouts, and none of them notice anything out of place and Lumpus' plan has worked. He then tells the Bean Scouts what's going on. The Bean Scouts will no longer have to wear their threaded clothing, from now on they can paint their clothing on, and they don't even have to be the Camp Kidney uniforms, so the campers begin to do this without hesitation. However, an owl cop on a motorcycle notices what is going on. Lumpus thinks that he's in big trouble, but to his surprise, the owl cop believes this is a great idea and gets finished it all to himself too. He promises to go out and tell all his friends about this. Soon, the newspaper headlines proclaim Lumpus as a genius, for figuring out an efficient way to clothe at least the town of Prickly Pines, and for freeing up a bunch of free time. mayor Pothole McPucker holds a ceremony for Scoutmaster Lumpus for his innovative breakthrough, which has allowed the mayor essential time to hit the gym. Scoutmaster Lumpus believes thats it's high time someone recognized him for his genius, but then something Lumpus doesn't expect to happens. Two green moose come through a time machine that was built by one of the Prickly Pine residents, saying that because of Lumpus' breakthrough, world hunger has been solved and no Bean Scout clothing have needed to get washed for 1,000 years. They even bring a giant statue of Scoutmaster Lumpus, holding within it the final batch of unwashed clothing in the futuristic world. Lumpus believes that things can't get any better, but Unfortunately, he's right. A storm rolls in the rain falls down and the rain washes off the paint. Everyone in Prickly Pines is left completely naked where the citizens of Prickly Pines suddenly say that he's no genius at all, he's just crazy and when that happens, the statue from the future disintegrates because Lumpus' claim to fame has been dashed, and the moose from the future lose their antlers and become very thin because of the change in history, so they decide to go back to their own time. Meanwhile, they scramble to put on the clothing underneath the disintegrated statue, but all of the clothing is stinky because they haven't been washed in a 1,000 years, and if Lumpus thinks the citizens are angry, someone angrier drives up into town and it was the real Scoutmaster of Camp Kidney, a fur-less, shaven steer where it is finally revealed that Scoutmaster Lumpus was an impostor all along who locked him up in the closet for the entire season and he stole his job as the scoutmaster the whole time where Lumpus tricked everyone into believing that he was the real scoutmaster of Camp Kidney. Lumpus doesn't feel threatened and offended by this fact coming out into the open, until the authorities come and wrap him up in a straight jacket, saying that Lumpus is going to do some hard time for his cruel actions, where Lumpus vows to get revenge on the cow, until the real scoutmaster makes the correction that he's a steer, which the hospital guard drives off with him and he was dragged away by the police. Even though Lazlo is naked, he's still the optimist because today has been a great day. Edward can't see how it can be great, because the moose they thought was their real scoutmaster has been taken away as a deranged lunatic to a funny farm and Edward, along with Lazlo, Samson, Clam and Raj have been left standing in Prickly Pines for being naked and Lazlo says that's the reason why this has been one great summer indeed. As the episode ends, he then walks away off-screen, joining the others and Samson gets the final line by saying that things officially can't get any weirder. Trivia *This episode is the finale of the series. *It's revealed that Scoutmaster Lumpus is not the REAL Scoutmaster of Camp Kidney. *The character that looked like Heifer Wolfe said that Lumpus tied him up at the beginning of the summer, but scoutmaster Lumpus has been scoutmaster for five years. *Eighth and last time when Clam didn't speak. *O' Hare is the last name of Mark O'Hare. *This is the only time Lazlo, Clam, Edward, Dave, and Ping-Pong have officially appeared naked on-screen, second and final time that Chip, Skip, and Harold have appeared naked, third and final time that Raj has appeared naked, and the fourth and final time that Samson has appeared in his birthday suit. *This is the final appearance of every character who's appeared throughout the series. *The steer that may be a reference to the earlier show, "Rocko's Modern Life". Especially when Lumpus called him a cow, he corrected him saying "steer" which is what Heffer always said to people whenever they incorrectly refer to him as a cow. *'End Credits: '''Meanwhile, Scoutmaster Lumpus' key for his truck falls into the house of a fish family in Leaky Lake, and a male fish thinks that it's a sign of male superiority. *This episode is also Lumpus' second and final time being naked. The first time was Nudist Camp. Transcript Lumpus' Last Stand/Transcript Quotes :(After the rain falls down) '' :Owl Cop: '''Hey the scoutmaster, He's naked-(''looks down)'' (all of the Prickly Pines citizens begin panicking)' 'Now what are we going to do? We destroyed all our clothes! :'Lumpus: '' That's just a minor setback. :Lion: It's a disaster and you're a crazy person we never should've listened to you. :Lumpus: 'Noooooooooooo. :'Futuristic Cow 1: Well there goes the future. :Futuristic Cow 2: Hey I'm starving. :Futuristic Cow 1: Let's grab a bite. :Owl Cop: Quick let's get our clothes on. :Prickly Pine citizen: They stink. :Owl Cop: Well they haven't been washed in a thousand years thanks for nothing genius. :Real Scoutmaster: 'Uh huh huh huh! That's him, officer! That's the bad moose who locked me up in the closet all summer and he stole my job as the scoutmaster. He fooled all of you! He's an impostor, a fake, and worse, he is no scoutmaster of Camp Kidney! :'Bean Scouts: 'What? :'Lumpus: 'Yeah, so? ''(A hospital guard walks up and puts a straight jacket on him) ''What are you doing? Hey! Get your hands off of me! (The hospital guard then picks him up and walks off with him) ''I'll get you for this, cow! ' :'Real Scoutmaster:' It's steer! :'Lumpus:'' ''I'm a genius, you know! ''(the hospital guard drives off with him) ''I'M A GENIUS! ' :'Lazlo (after Lumpus was dragged away by the police): Goodbye, Scoutmaster Lumpus! Get some rest now! (Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Samson, and Edward are standing around naked) Boy, what a happy ending this has been. :'''Clam: Uh indeed yes. :Edward: 'Lazlo, we're standing here in Prickly Pines naked and the moose we thought was our scoutmaster had just got hauled off as a deranged lunatic to a funny farm. :'Lazlo: 'Yeah! What a great summer this is! I can't wait for next year! ''(Everyone except for Samson walks off-screen). :'''Raj: I have to agree on that one. :Samson: 'Okay. I think it's just officially-got-to-the-point where it can't get any weirder. (He then walks off-screen, joining the others)'' :('During the credits)'' ::Stanley: 'Helen! Look what fell from the roof! It's a sign from the heavens of male superiority! ::'Helen: 'That's nice, Stanley. But can you take out the garbage now? ::'Stanley: Uh, yes, okay. Category:Lumpus Episodes